Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice
by kitikattt7
Summary: The Donquixote Family have always treated Sugar as a child, except one member... DELLINGER X SUGAR (THERE WAS NO SELECTION FOR THESE CHARACTERS, SO I HAD TO TAG D.D.) I REPEAT THIS IS A DELLINGER X SUGAR PAIRING. WARNING: CONTAINS SUUUPER LEMONY PARTS. Like srsly. I'm not kidding. You have been warned.


*_**These events take place a few days before the Straw-hats arrive to Dressrosa***_

"Sugar, be a dear and bring Dellinger to me? Fuffuffu…I have a task for him." Doflamingo snickered. "Alright, Young Master." She answers. She got up and wandered into the palace. "Where the hell is that boy…" she said to herself. She ventured upstairs towards the dormitory. She stood at Dellinger's door and knocked, "Hey, you. Young Master needs you down stairs now." She stated through the door. There was no answer. Sugar knocked harder, "Dellinger. Open the door and get down stairs." She said a little louder. Still no reply from inside the room.

_This boy I swear to god…_ she thought.

She opened the door and walked in a little, "Dellinger!" she yelled. She glanced over to his bedside and saw him in a sound asleep.

_You've got to be kidding me…it's almost noon!_

Sugar walked over to his bed. He laid there partially under his bed sheets, messy blonde hair, snoring away. She shook him a bit, "Dellinger. Get up. Young Master has a job for you." He mumbled and turned his back to her. "Oh my god. That's it…" she angrily said. She walked to the end of the bed, grabbing the bed sheets and ripping them off. Dellinger awoke with a shocking breeze. "What the fuck!" he shouted groggily.

Little did Sugar know that Dellinger was sleeping completely nude. He sat up attempting to cover his lower half. "What's your problem?! Don't you know how to knock, Sugar?!

Sugar turned her back to him, realizing he was naked. "Who the hell sleeps like that?! Gross. I did knock, but you were so out of it I had to come in…Young Master requires your assistance." She stated.

"Well then~ …if he needs me I better get ready!" He sat at the edge of his bed. "Besides Sugar, don't be such a prude. It's nothing you haven't seen before~~ Hahaha!"

"Gross. Go Die, Dellinger." She huffed back.

"Aw come on Sugar, everyone here knows you're like 22. You're not that innocent~ Hahaha!" he taunted back.

"I'm warning you boy. Don't make me turn you into a servant like the people from Dressrosa." She cautioned.

"Oooo, how kinky~ Haha! Sugar wants _me _to be _her_ slave!" he said in a menacing voice. He crawled to the end of the bed, where Sugar stood with her back still turned. He laid there on his back, with his head slightly hanging off the edge, staring at Sugar from upside down. His legs spread, with a full view of his groin, "Well, Sugar? _My body is ready, make me your servant_~ Hahaha!" She turned around, furious by his remarks and actions. "YOU'RE DEAD." She exclaimed.

She ran at him with intention to turn him into a toy. Dellinger smirked and as soon as she was close enough, he grabbed her wrists quickly. Flipping her over himself, onto the bed and pinned her down. She laid there upside down, feet towards the head of the bed, stunned and even angrier. As he hovered above her, she squirmed and grunted trying to free herself but couldn't.

"You may be older than me, but I can still take you down, Hahaha!" he teased.

"Get. Off. Me. NOW." Sugar said forcefully.

Dellinger giggled at her attempts to free herself. "Come on, Sugar! Is that the best you got! Everyone here treats you like your still 10, but me. Hahaha! Fight back!" he instigated. Sugar continued to squirm trying to at least get one hand free. Dellinger's lower half was close to her face where she felt disgust, yet a unique urge that had been growing inside her for some time now.

"Dellinger. If you don't release me. I will make you suffer." Sugar warned him.

"Oh? You'll turn me into a servant _and _make me suffer? How delightful~!" he said mockingly.

With that reply, Sugar tilted back her head with full view of Dellinger's crotch. She pushed her feet against the bed, lunging her head further between his legs. She then opened her mouth and bit down onto his shaft. Dellinger let out a scream of anguish, yet still held on to Sugar's wrists. She was locked on and not easing up. Dellinger's scream eventually eroded out to a deep moan, Sugar stared at him from below still gripping with her teeth. Even though he was in pain, he couldn't help but crack an evil grin.

"Harder." He demanded. Sugar's eyes widened in shock.

_What the hell?! He's in agony_ _and wants me to bite harder?! _Sugar thought to herself.

He giggled and again demanded, "Harder." He thrust his hips a little, tugging his slightly erect member in her mouth. Angry by his action, Sugar clenched even harder, assuming that he'd be in so much pain that he'd have to release her wrists. Dellinger cried out in discomfort, but again his voice twisted into a pleasured moan. His member grew more excited from the torture, causing Sugar to choke a little. Hearing her muffled coughs, Dellinger raised his hips and pulled his piece out of her mouth, she gasped for air. He lowered his head down to hers and whispered into her ear "_Make me one of your slaves, Sugar3"_

"You are so vulgar! GET OF-" Sugar began to yell as she was cut off. Dellinger pressed his lips to hers and began forcing his tongue into her mouth. While at first Sugar fought her tongue with his to push him out, a trembling sensation filled her body. The more their tongues battled for dominance the more she gave into this lustful feeling. She was soon going with the rhythm of his tongue, and let a soft moan slip. Her eyes widened with embarrassment and blushed.

Dellinger pulled away briefly and giggled "_Told you you're not that innocent~". _

"_Shut up."_ She replied. She lifted her head up slightly, yearning for more, and bit his lower lip. Dellinger groaned in pleasure and was dragged back down closer to her face. They made out a little longer and finally loosened his grip on Sugar's wrists. Surprisingly Sugar didn't try to stop what was happening. For the first time in a while, she was being treated like the woman she was instead of a little girl. She took her fingers and ran them through Dellinger's shaggy blonde hair, pulling it every so often. Dellinger let a moan slip a couple of times between kisses. His hands made their way to Sugar's chest, and slipped them through the scoop of her polka dotted dress. She gasped in shock for a sec but then let tiny moans slip as she felt Dellinger play with her nipples. He would take his finger and circle each one softly. Sugar gripped his hair harder in reaction. With that he pinched her sensitive peaks causing her to moan louder. His member grew harder with his sadistic pleasures. He broke contact, allowing Sugar to sit up. She turned to face Dellinger, within inches apart, she pulled down the top of her dress, exposing herself. Dellinger licked his lips in seduction gazing at her.

Sugar then grabbed his member firmly and began to clench it in her hand. Dellinger grunted but then adapted to the pain, he started the moan each time she gripped harder. She took her other hand and started clawing between his thighs, to inflict more pain. His moans intensified, pre-cum began secreting from his rock hard member. Noticing this Sugar showed her sweet side and gently licked Dellinger's tip. He caught his breath and began breathing heavily. He looked down at her, growing more aroused by the look of desire in her face. He pushed her down, unable to hold back anymore, and kissed her passionately. He traced his tongue down her whole body. Licking and nipping each sensitive spot. He torn off her panties and guided his throbbing piece inside her. She cried out in pain at first, but as Dellinger eased into his thrusts more, the more pleasurable it became. Her moans poured out with every rocking motion. Dellinger was trying his best not to release just yet, but her cries made it very difficult.

He hovered above her with an evil smile, licking his lips, and whispered "_I just __**love**__ making you scream~" _

Sugar knew he was always a bit on the psychotic side, but never knew he could be this wicked. She reassured herself though that this wouldn't escalate to anything life threatening, he was just a masochist.

"_You're going to be the one screaming in two seconds." _She insinuated. She reached for a pillow near her head. Using her devil fruit powers, she turned it into a long, smooth, oblong shaped toy.

Before Dellinger could even react, Sugar sat up in mid-thrust, putting the toy between his legs and pushed up into his back entrance. His eyes dilated, letting a partial scream escape. He tried to gather himself and continued to grind into her hips. Sugar, trying to hold herself up a little, moved the toy in and out of Dellinger, sending tingling waves pleasure through his whole body. He groaned with ecstasy and began turning his thrusting motions toward the toy behind him. The deeper it went, the more he howled. Eventually, Sugar was able to claim dominance again. She sat upon his pelvis, his member still pulsating inside her and began riding him while still controlling the toy in his rectum. Dellinger laid there locking eyes with Sugar, seeing the look of empowerment in her eye. He grinned sadistically, with a dark look in his eye it was like he was saying _harder._ With one final thrust, the toy hit his sensitive spot just right causing him to release inside of her. His orgasm caused Sugar to release also. She clawed down Dellinger's chest as she rode out the blissful feeling. She collapsed to the side of him panting from exhaustion.

In moments, Dellinger shot up, cleaned himself off, and tried getting dressed as fast as he could. "I've been making the Young Master wait this whole time! I gotta hurry!" Before running out of the room, he put on his horned hat, looked at Sugar deviously and muttered, "_You'll pay for this later, making me run late~ 3"._ He then took off, the sound of his high heels echoing through the hallway as he ran. Sugar collected herself and couldn't help but smirk. Finally someone that treated her as the adult she really was. She still had a slight high from recent activities and decided to leave Dellinger's mind wondering. She placed the toy she had made at his bedside, but with a handful of grapes next to it, hoping he would get the idea when he got back. She left his room and made way to her quarters to rest.

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to give a huge thank you to my followers and the awesome comments you guys have given, even for my other stories! Much appreciated! :)

If you love my Fan Fics, follow me on Tumblr: Kitikattt7

I give a lot of updates and ideas for up coming Fics to write! I also have gotten into some types of photoshop, so I have been working on some fan art! (more to come, with more practice of course lol)

Thank you guys again! :D


End file.
